The Adventure of the Candy Store
by RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow
Summary: Holmes wants fudge and will stop at nothing to get it! But wait-who is that at the counter buying the lollipop? Surely it couldn't be...Moriarty? GASP! I discovered this in an old notebook and felt like inflicting it upon the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A quick note before we begin: I wrote this when I was in the sixth grade and going through a Sherlock Holmes phase. My writing then was just as ridiculous as it is now. Be prepared for extreme OOC-ness. **

Holmes was in one of his moods-playing his violin and smoking incessantly-when he sat bolt upright in his chair.

"Watson," said he. "I have a sudden craving for fudge."

"Fudge, Holmes?" I asked, quite surprised.

"Yes. Let us pay a visit upon the village candy store."

"Truly, Holmes, your timing is as perfect as ever. Just this morning I myself felt a hankering for Jelly bellies. I shall purchase some when you buy your fudge."

We put on our hats and coats and went out into the streets of London. It being a dreary day, we hired a hansom to take us downtown. Holmes' eyes were bright as they were only when he was on a case or when he was on his way to get fudge.

We pulled up outside the shop, paid the driver, and were about to enter when Holmes froze. He pointed in the store window.

"That man, there, buying the lollipop."

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"Do you not see? It is Moriarty himself! He has somehow survived the plunge over Reichenbach Falls."

I gasped. "Surely we must away with as much haste as possible!" I said, starting to jog away.

"You may go, Watson, but I must stay for two reasons. First, if Moriarty is back, then we will inevitably face each other at some point; better that I surprise him. And secondly, I came to this shop to purchase fudge and I will not leave without it."

I was as ever unable to resist the action that followed Holmes wherever he went. "I'll stay," I said.

"Good, Watson! Now, follow me and don't do anything stupid." He pushed the door open. The bell attached to it made an ominous _ding_ing noise.

Moriarty turned, licking his lollipop. His face betrayed not a flicker of surprise when he saw Holmes.

Holmes, too, kept his countenance neutral. "Well, if it isn't old Moriarty. And how did you survive the fall over Reichenbach Falls?"

"I'm sorry," our old enemy said. "But do I know you?"

"Why, yes!" Holmes said in surprise. "I am Sherlock Holmes, your arch nemesis and your match in wit!"

"Oh!" Moriarty said. "Unfortunately, I woke up at the bottom of Reichenbach Falls some time ago with no memory of my life before."

"If that's the case, then," said Holmes. "Goodbye!"

We purchased our fudge and Jelly Bellies and left in peace, never again to be disturbed by Moriarty.


	2. Moriarty Has a Beret!

**You Sherlock Holmes chaps don't know about me, so I shall tell you: There are two of this on this account. I am Psycho, she is Mars. So back in sixth grade when I wrote this awesome story, Mars commandeered my notebook. (She does this frequently to this day.) And she decided to write a "better" ending to my story. She insists I include it. I am rather frightened of what she might do if I don't.**

_..."Good, Watson! Now, follow me and don't do anything stupid." He pushed the door open. The bell attached to it made an ominous dinging noise._

_Moriarty turned, licking his lollipop. He betrayed not a flicker of surprise when he saw Holmes._

* * *

The villain threw down his sweet and laughed evilly. "Sherlock Holmes," he said distastefully. "Fancy meeting you." At wich **(I have decided to include her spelling errors)** point he pulled from his coat pocket a revolver, at the same time Holmes did.

"STOP!" called the owner of the store.

"Oops," said Holmes. "We need to go up to a cliff. It's more cliché. See you at six!"

As we walked back to Baker Street, Holmes turned to me. "You will not come to the cliff, Watson. I don't want you to be used against me or get hurt by Moriarty. Stay in your room!" Then he walked on ahead, leaving me.

However, instead of detterring me, this made me more determined than ever to get in on the action. Stroking my mustache moustache, I came up with a plan.

Running to my room, I grabbed a revolver and put it in my pocket. Then I hurried out and hailed a cab. When I told the cabby to take me to the nearest cliff, he looked at me and shrugged, puzzled. "You're the second chap to request that today," he said.

He took me to the cliff, though I had to pay him sixteen pounds because it was so far away. I thanked him and went to hide behind a bush because I had just noticed our enemy standing on the edge of the cliff. I looked at my watch. It was 5:07, and Holmes wasn't supposed to come until six. I got ready to wait.

At 5:36 I was puzzled when Sherlock Holmes got out of a cab. I supposed he was getting there early, too.

Moriarty looked at Holmes. **(OMG what will happen?)**

Holmes looked at Moriarty. **(THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!)**

Then, they pulled out their revolvers and shot at one another. Although they both shot, I could only decipher one gunshot. When I looked at them, I found that both their guns were smoking, but both men were unhurt. Their bullets melded in midair!

Then they shot again. I saw Moriarty duck, and Holmes spin to the right, blood gushing from his shoulder. Moriarty laughed and was about to finish him off when I sprang from the bush and knocked him down. His gun fell spinning over the cliff. I punched him in the face and knew his nose had been broken. Moriarty sprinted away, and I would have given chase, except my friend was bleeding to death just across the way.

Holmes was even paler than usual. I stopped the blood with a handkerchief and pulled him back. Luckily, my cab had stayed **(What the heck? For over half an hour? Just randomly? Why did Watson go ahead and pay him if he was just going to make him wait?)** and we rushed him back to London. But Moriarty was still out there...

THEND **(I'm not lying. It says that. Oh, sixth grade...then we were young and unafraid...)**

**Below is a beautiful picture. I shall describe it for you. Moriarty is wearing a beret (?) and there is a line going from his gun to Holmes' shoulder, which is spurting blood. Holmes has a pipe jumping out of his mouth, which is in an O as his gun jumps out of his hand. All of his possessions have gained the ability to move! Watson sits in his bowler hat behind a lone, very conveniently-placed bush. (like all the ones in pictures of the Garden of Eden!) On the ground is a scrunchy thing which a caption informs me is 'melded bullets'. There is a squiggly line in the background that I assume is the cliff. And...a caption with an arrow pointing to the whole thing saying 'picture'. Thank you for that, Mars. Now I know.**

**And now, not only have you guys gotten an alternate ending, I have fulfilled my sarcasm quota for the day! Hurrah!**


End file.
